OrO Man!
by asymptotes
Summary: ORO MAN TO THE RESCUUUEEEEE! (falls off roof) oro
1. oro man

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Oro Man!!!  
  
-------------------** --------------------  
  
**Dun....dundundundun....DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUN!!!!!!!!!  
  
**"ORO MAN TO THE RESCUE!!!!!" Kenshin shouted, jumping off the roof of the dojo in....O.O;;;....in tights and a cape, with underwear over his head. "Come my faithful assistant!" Kenshin said, pulling out from behind him -  
  
O.O;;;; A washtub???  
  
Kenshin put the washtub down on the roof, and then sat in it. "Off we go!" He shouted, slowly sliding down the roof.  
  
By this time, Kaoru and Yahiko had come running to see what all of Kenshin's shouting was about.  
  
Kaoru stood in front of the dojo, wide eyed. "Kenshin! Get off the roof right now! You're going to hurt yourself!" she yelled.  
  
"Mwahahahaha! The great Oro Man is INDESTRUCTIB-" Kenshin began to say, right before he slid entirely off the roof.  
  
Kenshin hit the ground with a loud bang, and an oro. :D  
  
Swirly-eyed, Kenshin stood up, now holding the washtub over his head. He cleared his throat and began to shout again. "Like I said....ORO MAN TO THE RESCUE!!!!!"  
  
Kenshin ran out of the dojo, and down the road, into town.  
  
Kenshin ran through the crowded streets with the washtub on his head, people staring at him as he did.  
  
"Never fear! For ORO MAN IS HERE!!!" Kenshin shouted, finally stopping in front of a house where the front door was open.  
  
O.O;;; "Kenshin, man....what are you doing?" asked a petrified Sano.  
  
"Here to save people of course!" Kenshin said, standing there proudly.  
  
-.-;;; "Kenshin. Go back to the dojo, no one here's in trouble." Sano insisted.  
  
"Yes there is."  
"No there's not."  
  
"Yes there is."  
  
"No...." Sano said through gritted teeth. "Now c'mon little buddy, go home, please?"  
"I will save you!!!" Kenshin yelled, jumping past Sano.  
  
Sano caught the end of Kenshin's cape, and pulled him back.  
  
"You dare to try and attack the almighty ORO MAN????? Well then, YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF MY FLYING SNOT AERIAL NAILFILE!!!!!" Kenshin shouted....O.O;;;; pulling out a nail file, and holding it up.  
  
Sano let go of Kenshin's cape and slowly backed away from him.... "Kenshin...man...caaaaalm down....." he said, holding up his hands innocently, "I wasn't tryin'a hurt ya man....ehehehehehe...."  
  
"FEEL THE WRATH OF ORO MAN, EVIL DOOER!" **(A/N: hehe... dooer...sounds like doo doo :)**

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kenshin shouted as he chased his friend around with his um....o.- snot covered nail file.

"KENSHIN!!!!!!!!! STOP MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'VE LOST IT!!!!!! I don't wa-" Sano shouted, until he felt something odd in his ear.

He stopped running, looked over, and saw Kenshin standing there, pointing the nail file into his ear, and standing there with the stupidest grin imaginable on his face.

Sano's face grew red. "Why I oughtta...." Sano growled.

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS!!!! WILL KENSHIN EVER BE SANE AGAIN? WILL SANO TRY AND KILL HIS BEST FRIEND? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON.....ORO MAN!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: 0:) hehehehe....I got kinda bored soooooo...mwehehehehe I wrote this swirly eyes BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! :) reviews are appreciated, they are. Thank you and have a nice day.**

****

**

* * *

**

**CLICK THAT BUTTON!**


	2. A kick in the butt and sake!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. **

**Oro Man!!!**

**Chapter 2: A kick in the butt and sake!!!**

**-------------------- --------------------**

_Sano's face grew red. "Why I oughtta...." Sano growled._

_**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS!!!! WILL KENSHIN EVER BE SANE AGAIN? WILL SANO TRY AND KILL HIS BEST FRIEND? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON.....ORO MAN!!!!!!!!**_

**....Let's find out!**

Before Sano could even wack Kenshin, Kenshin had moved.

"Where did he go?" Sano mumbled angrily to himself.

"Hey Sano, when did you and Megumi go to a nude beach?"

Sano spun around, and saw Kenshin on the other side of the room, holding up a picture album.

O.O;;;;;;;;;;; "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!!!!?!?!?!?!?????" Sano shouted, running over to his evil little friend. "GET OUT!" Sano yelled, (literally) kicking Kenshin out of his home.

"Hmph." said Kenshin as he picked his trusty wash tub off of the ground, placing it carefully back on top of his head. "Fine then, don't let Oro Man save the day. You will all be doomed forever now." Kenshin said, stalking off into town again.

Finding no more trouble amidst the crowd, Kenshin returned to the dojo.

"Hey, Kaoru, here comes Kenshin." Yahiko whispered, seeing Kenshin coming down the road.

Kaoru nodded.

"Oro Man is back he I-" Kenshin began to say, until Kaoru's bokken came down hard on his head.

Kenshin fell over.

"Alright, drag him inside." Kaoru ordered.

Hours later, Kenshin woke up in his room. He got up and walked outside, onto the porch, rubbing the bump on his head.

When he arrived outside, Kaoru, Yahiko, and-

"Ah, Baka Deshi, you've decided to join us."

O.o;;; "Master Hiko...-.- oro." Kenshin said, exasperated.

"You're normal again." Yahiko pointed out.

Kenshin rubbed the back of his head. "Sessha has always been normal, has he not?"

"...There are a few things I can recall....." Hiko began.

"Ehe, that's not necessary, now is it Master?" Kenshin said quickly, stuffing a turnip in Hiko's mouth (that just appeared out of nowhere, yes).

"We've all eaten already Kenshin, should I make you dinner?" Kaoru asked Kenshin sweetly.

"Eh....no that's alright." Kenshin said, waving his hands.

"Alright then," Kaoru said, yawning, "I'll be going to bed. Goodnight." She said, going back into the dojo.

"Me too." agreed Yahiko, following Kaoru.

'_Yes it worked! ORO MAN HAS PREVAILED!!!!! Now.....one more.' _thought Kenshin.

Kenshin popped his wash tub on his head, and pulled out four jugs of sake (that also appeared out of nowhere :)!!!)

"Anyone want sake?" said Kenshin.

Hiko's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "YES!" he shouted.

'_Yes, yes, take it old man.' _Kenshin thought deviously.

"Bak, Bak, Bak." Hiko clucked like a chicken, dancing around with his cape draped over his head.

"Mooooooo" Kenshin howled, still running around with his wash tub on his head.

Hiko dropped onto the ground, picked up the last full jug of sake, and chugged it. (o.O;;; that can't taste good.)

He hiccuped. "M-maybe we sh-should go out and...SAVE PEOPLE!" Hiko said, then started cracking up laughing.

Kenshin also dropped to the ground, and he began rolling around on the ground laughing. (O.O for no reason......)

Suddenly, he just...stopped...then got up and pointed towards the moon. "Oro Man and Sake Guy, TO THE RESCUEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kenshin shouted, running out of the dojo, Hiko in tow.

The two morons ran into the night, Kenshin still wearing his little 'super hero' outfit, and Hiko running around with his cape still over his head, and holding the empty jug of sake.

**WILL OUR NOW 2 HEROES FIND ANYONE TO SAVE!? WILL KENSHIN AND HIKO EVER REGAIN THEIR SANITY?? MAYBE NOT, BUT FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON....ORO MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**A/N: :) Mwehehehehehe (swirly eyes) I think of the stupidest things when I'm trying to go to sleep. -.- well, that shows ya just how bored I get.....anywhoooo....:) review please. Thnx**

**CLICK THAT BUTTON! 0:) you know you want toooooooooo.**


End file.
